robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars/Heat G
Heat G of Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars was the seventh of sixteen heats which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars. The episode featuring Heat G was originally broadcast on December 13, 2003 on Five. Competing robots Newcomers Veterans Round 1 S.M.I.D.S.Y. (13) vs Atomic vs Cygnus X-1 vs Terror Turtle Atomic immediately got underneath Terror Turtle and flipped it over, but it was invertible and kept on running. Terror Turtle was then attacked by S.M.I.D.S.Y. and Cygnus X-1, but was able to escape from their grasps. Atomic launched an attack on Cygnus X-1 and flipped it up against the arena wall. Atomic then avoided an attack from S.M.I.D.S.Y. and charged at Terror Turtle, flipping it up and out of the arena. S.M.I.D.S.Y. then pushed Cygnus X-1 across the arena, but was flipped from behind by Atomic in the process, leaving S.M.I.D.S.Y. and Cygnus X-1 stranded against the arena wall. Atomic got underneath S.M.I.D.S.Y., but did not attempt to flip it out of the arena, leaving it instead to be attacked by Shunt. Atomic attempted to flip Cygnus X-1 out, but the flipper seemed less powerful and unable to finish it off. Cygnus X-1 was then counted out as Atomic continued to throw S.M.I.D.S.Y. around the arena. S.M.I.D.S.Y. became immobilised and was pitted by Atomic, but both robots progressed to the second round. Qualified: S.M.I.D.S.Y. & Atomic Araknia vs Mean Streak vs Hellbent vs I Bot One Beta The battle started slowly, with all four robots taking some time to get going. Hellbent was the first to attack, flipping Mean Streak over with its lifting forks before attacking with the axe. The four robots engaged and Hellbent continued to attack Mean Streak with the axe, while Araknia span around and ran away, before it too was axed and flipped by Hellbent. I Bot One Beta was staying out of trouble, but was nearly attacked by Hellbent as Araknia continued to spin around in circles. Hellbent finally caught up with I Bot One Beta and slammed it against the arena wall, where it was left immobilised and attacked by Sir Killalot. Araknia still continued to spin around and the armour plating on the bottom of the machine and its spinning weapon fell off onto the arena floor. I Bot One Beta was counted out and Araknia appeared to be immobilised also, but Hellbent continued to attack Mean Streak. Araknia was finally counted out and set alight, so Mean Streak and Hellbent progressed. Qualified: Mean Streak & Hellbent Round 2 S.M.I.D.S.Y. (13) vs Mean Streak S.M.I.D.S.Y. immediately got underneath Mean Streak, but Mean Streak quickly escaped. The two robots engaged again and S.M.I.D.S.Y. was able to push into the side of Mean Streak, but Mean Streak held firm and resisted being pushed around the arena. S.M.I.D.S.Y. then changed tactics and attempted to attack Mean Streak with its spinning disc, but missed and ended up in the CPZ, quickly escaping from the clutches of Sergeant Bash. S.M.I.D.S.Y. then got underneath Mean Streak again and sparks flew as it rammed into Mean Streak's spinning discs, but it was able to push its opponent into the CPZ. Sergeant Bash attacked with its pincers and S.M.I.D.S.Y. rammed Mean Streak into the arena wall. Mean Streak eventually escaped from the CPZ, but S.M.I.D.S.Y. pushed it into another one and it was hit by Mr. Psycho's hammer. Mean Streak escaped again, and narrowly avoided dropping into the pit as S.M.I.D.S.Y. activated the pit release button. S.M.I.D.S.Y. then pushed Mean Streak into the arena wall and slowly lifted it up onto its side, leaving it completely stranded. Mean Streak was counted out and then placed onto the arena flipper, which very nearly threw it out of the arena. Sergeant Bash crumpled through the armour of Mean Streak, before finally pitting it with the help of Refbot and S.M.I.D.S.Y. Winner: S.M.I.D.S.Y. Hellbent vs Atomic Atomic immediately tried to flip Hellbent but the attack missed and Hellbent was able to lift Atomic briefly off the ground. Atomic continued to miss with the flipper, but eventually got underneath Hellbent and threw it into the air. Hellbent landed on its wheels and continued, but Atomic quickly launched another attack. Atomic got underneath Hellbent, pushed towards the arena wall, and threw it straight out of the arena. Winner: Atomic Final S.M.I.D.S.Y. (13) vs Atomic The two robots attempted to attack each other, but the charges of both robots kept on missing their targets. S.M.I.D.S.Y. managed a couple of nudges on the side of its opponent, before Atomic got underneath and flipped S.M.I.D.S.Y. over. S.M.I.D.S.Y. then attacked Atomic with its spinning disc, but Atomic recovered and continued to get underneath S.M.I.D.S.Y., throwing it into the air twice more. S.M.I.D.S.Y. then began to scamper around the arena, but was soon caught by Atomic who got underneath S.M.I.D.S.Y., pushed it towards the side of the arena and threw it into the wall, which it clipped and then flew over and out of the arena. Heat Winner: Atomic Special Event Between Round 1 and Round 2 of each heat (except Heat I), a 'Special Event' was shown. For Heat G, it was a World Championship Qualifier between Crushtacean of South Africa and Topbot of the Republic of Ireland. Winner: Crushtacean Trivia *This heat featured five newcomers to the main competition, four of which were brand new to Robot Wars, the most in Series 7. *This heat saw a dramatic improvement of Atomic, which flipped out one robot per battle, tying Tsunami's record of consecutive Out of the Arena flips. *The battle between Atomic and Hellbent is ranked eighteenth in the Shortest Battles in UK Robot Wars. *Jonathan Pearce made an error in the commentary for the Heat Final regarding Atomic. He claimed that it reached the Heat Final of Series 3 and was beaten by Hypno-Disc in Series 4. It actually lost in the Heat Final of Series 4 and was beaten by Hypno-Disc in Series 5. *Both heat finalists in this heat lost at the Heat Final stage in Series 4 with both losing to Chaos 2 in Series 4 and 5 respectively. Category:The Seventh Wars Category:Episodes to have a short battle Category:Episodes to contain an OotA Category:Episodes in which two robots fought twice Category:Episodes in which the Arena is damaged Category:Episodes not to feature a previous year's heat winner